Candies
by limitedvocab
Summary: Slash. Troy x Ryan. Troy recieves a candy from Ryan whenever he feels down. They keep on coming as time goes by.


**Candies:**

Troy Bolton was not the sentimental sort. But when it concerned a certain blond he certainly was.

When he was in elementary school there was a sweet boy who sat beside him. Though there were times where he would not termed the boy sweet at all. Instead he would view him as a sardonic brat who enjoyed singing and humming along with his equally annoying twin, Sharpay.

Of course that annoying humbug had a name. It was Ryan Evans.

A name that Troy Bolton would remember for life.

He kept his distance from the boy. Mostly because it was uncool to be caught dead hanging around with the Evans twin. Especially Ryan Evans. The boy that was said to be playing Barbie with Sharpay and her flock of mad twittering birds.

Now which sane young boy like Troy would want to go near a boy who loved Barbie? To start with, which boy would want to go near a boy who spent a majority of his time with girls swapping small gossips?

But whenever he wanted to erase the existence of that humbug out of his mind, the humbug would do something unbelievably nice or unexpected.

He recalled the time when there was a huge fight between his mom and dad. He was pretty young, about the age of nine or ten. The word divorce was thrown back and forth like bullets. Bullets aimed at their spouse but somehow ended up tunneling a hole in their beloved son's heart.

There was no one to go to. No one to listen to his worries. His so called friends heard him but they did not listen. They were only excited to kick some balls (it's just balls and is not related to the human anatomy). Talking to walls would be more effective. At least they echoed back.

Of course he was depressed and he spent his entire day moping until Ryan Evans approached him after their classes.

All Ryan Evans did was smile very gently to him. Those cold eyes had been replaced by ones filled with warmth and concern. Ryan said nothing. He only smiled and handed Troy a candy.

Yes. A candy.

Ever since then, Troy Bolton was expanding his own personal collections of candies given to him from Ryan Evans. Each one he got he would place them into a plastic container. Each sweet a piece of memory shared between them unknown to others.

Troy began to look at Ryan at a whole new perspective. No prejudice or whatsoever.

He noticed how Ryan screwed his face when Sharpay forced him to play Barbie. He noticed how Ryan shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably as he listened to the young silly girls.

He noticed how beautiful Ryan was. How his eyes glowed when he smiled and laughed. He noticed all those little mistakes and flaws of his. Flaws and mistakes that he found extremely adorable.

Of course it did not take long for Troy to suspect his own feelings for Ryan. By then he was already going to start a whole new life in East High.

Not wanting to name his feelings, he turned his focus on someone else. He turned his attention to this pretty girl named Gabriella Montez. Putting more distance between him and Ryan Evans.

Either Ryan was a psychic or he was feeling injured from Troy's acts, he began to give Troy less candies. Even if he would, he would never give it face to face to Troy. He would put it on Troy's table.

At times Troy would feel so depressed. All he could do was to wait till their classes end. Anticipating a candy from Ryan Evans.

Well certainly Troy's behaviour was not left unnoticed by his fellow Wild Cats and girl, Montez. It was not hard to piece all those tiny clues together. At first they were quite shocked by their discoveries but slowly they learned to accept it.

But there were things that they weren't quite content with.

They were not content with Troy's denials. How long did Troy plan on hiding his feelings. A month? A year? A century? One millennium?

Oh no. They as loving understanding friends who would not accept the tragic end that Troy Bolton had set for himself.

They talked to him but like I said, talking to walls was much more effective. At least they echoed.

Finally Troy listened. Finally he listened to Gabriella. Finally he listened to his friends.

Finally he decided to listen to his heart.

On the next day after their rehearsal, Troy approached Ryan. Being the usual sarcastic Ryan he brushed Troy away. But Troy stayed still. His face red.

He whipped out a box from his bag and handed it to Ryan.

Observing Troy for a moment, Ryan took the gift and eyed it suspiciously. Worried that Bolton might give him a time bomb. Curious, Ryan tore the wrapper and opened the box.

Troy studied Ryan's blank expression for a moment. Worried.

What he had given Ryan was certainly not a time bomb. But a box filled to the brim with all the candies Ryan had given to him.

Troy wanted Ryan to know how much these candies mean to him. They were not just sweets. They were their memories.

They were Ryan's love to him.

Ryan gazed at Troy. Eyes brimmed with tears and his face glowed with his beautiful smile. Not knowing what to say he leaped forward and hugged Troy.

Hugging Ryan tightly, Troy uttered those three words he had wanted to say so long.

"I love you."

* * *

Author: Well someone inspired me to write this. Smile. I should get going. Got tons of work to do and all I'm doing is slacking off.


End file.
